¿Puedo creer en Internet?
by Danae Dash Diamond
Summary: Qué pasaría si un día, Kula se encuentra navegando en Internet hasta que encuentra algo que le interesa… un articulo sobre uno de los peleadores favoritos del torneo de The King Of Fighters!….. y que pasaría si se entera que hay una sección sobre…. Intereses amorosos?


**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de SNK Playmore.**

Narra Kula

Un nuevo día en South Town, hace más de 5 mes que Foxy instalo una computadora con internet en mi habitación… mala elección, ahora no puedo estar ni un solo día sin haberme conectado a Internet y descubrir algo nuevo; hoy no era la excepción.

Uno de los descubrimientos que hice fue el enterarme que era una de las favoritas o más conocidas del torneo, por lo tanto también hay noticias sobre mí. Esta vez empecé buscando mi nombre en Google, pero no había nada nuevo, como me empecé a aburrir decidí buscar otro nombre… un nombre que siempre digo al menos 5 veces al día.

Escribí en el buscador: K' Dash

Al momento empezaron a aparecer miles de páginas referentes a él. La más popular de todas era una pagina donde eran fans del torneo, escribían sobre nosotros, nuestras biografías, información personal, encuentros, TODO! Ya conocía esa página, fue de las primeras que visite buscando mi nombre, pero no me había dado la curiosidad de buscar en la sección de él.

Leí, leí y leí hasta que encontré algo interesante: intereses amorosos.

Inmediatamente lo leí, y… me quede en Shock, la página decía así: Sabemos lo frio que es K' con las personas, pero no con todas es así, su hermana, Máxima, sus compañeros, sabemos que demuestra a su manera lo mucho que los quiere, pero también se piensa que hay alguien especial en su vida, como la de muchos. Nuestras investigaciones han ido muy a fondo estos días para que K' responda la pregunta, pero no contesto, decidimos aplicar un tipo de psicología inversa y preguntarle sobre Kula Diamond, ya que es la persona de quien mas tenemos sospecha, a lo que únicamente nos contesto "La quiero más que a una amiga" y se retiro, dando por claro que una buena opción para ser pareja de K' Dash es Kula Diamond.

Cuando termine de leer solo pude quedarme en Shock por lo sorprendida de la noticia y lo emocionada que estaba por dentro. Si era real esto, entonces tenia una oportunidad con el, eso me alegro el día.

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto, era Diana diciéndome que tenía que desayunar y bañarme, íbamos a ir a visitar a Whip. No tarde en reaccionar y posiblemente hayan pensado que ahora tenia habilidades de velocidad, por lo rápido que baje las escaleras para ir a desayunar y así llegar mas temprano. Cuando llegue a la mesa estaba Foxy con unos hot cakes recién hechos con mucha miel encima… se me hacia agua la boca. No quería parecer rara… así que los "comí" o más bien parecía que tragaba, pero trataba de controlarme. Así fue hasta que Foxy saco tema de conversación.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo tan temprano en la computadora? ¿Acaso estabas haciendo la tarea?

-No- dude en seguir respondiendo, alcé la mirada y vi unos ojos que me decían "responde o morirás" así que seguí- estaba investigando sobre otras cosas que no son importantes.

-¿Cómo K' Dash?- Diana había hablado, deduje rápido que ella había revisado el monitor cuando me fui- Kula… en esa pagina dicen muchas cosas, no le creas todo lo que dicen

-¿Pero y si es real? No pierdo con intentarlo- mentí, lo que iba a perder iba a ser mi primer amor… aunque no fuera correspondido.

-Aunque no pierdas nada, ese muchacho no me gusta para que este contigo- esta vez fue Foxy la que hablo- ¿no lo has visto? Es un maleducado que no le importa nadie más que él.

-Si fuera así no estaría con Whip ni Maxima y desde hace mucho se hubiera ido- no se porque lo defiendo, ni siquiera se si le gusto y yo estoy aquí diciéndole cosas a mis propias protectoras- ¿hizo eso? No, entonces creo que si quiere a las personas, pero lo demuestra a su modo.

-como quieras Kula, pero aun así no me cae bien- finalizo Diana.

Justo después de esa "pequeña" pelea familiar me fui a bañar, poniéndome lo más presentable posible. Diana entro de nuevo a la habitación cuando yo ya estaba lista, ya íbamos a salir. Fuimos caminando… no era mucho el camino, solo eran 5 cuadras que las acabábamos en 8 minutos.

Cuando llegamos la primera en recibirnos fue Whip, seguida de Maxima, que nos invitaron a pasar y sentarnos en la sala que tenían.

-Kula te vez muy bonita el día de hoy- hablo Whip en tono de hermana mayor

-Gracias- dije con una enorme sonrisa, si a ella le gusto entonces podría gustarle a K'.

-¿Dónde esta K'?- pregunto Diana… a lo cual me sorprendí, ella nunca preguntaba por el

-debe estar en su habitación- dijo Whip un poco sorprendida

-Iré a verlo, en un momento vengo- se despidió

-¿Le hará algo malo?- pregunto Whip asustada mirando a Foxy

-No creo, bueno no lo se, esto no estaba en sus planes hoy-

-¿Kula, quieres jugar videojuegos?- me invito Maxima, asentí y nos fuimos a una mini-sala más pequeña

Era bonita, ahí estaba un sillón y enfrente una televisión, con muchas consolas y un millón y medio de videojuegos. Antes de sentarnos nos percatamos de que había alguien ahí… él estaba ahí.

-K' no estabas en tu habitación?- pregunto muy intrigado Maxima

-lo estaba- se levanto del sillón donde estaba y me miro a los ojos- pero supe que llego una visita y al saber quien era la visita mejor me fui a esconder, pero me descubrieron y tuve que soportar una charla de parte de Diana-

-no seas tan grosero con ella idiota- dijo Maxima al ver como me sentía un poco reprimida ante sus palabras

-la idiota es ella que se cree todo lo que lee o le cuenten- dijo apuntándome

-¿Qué te dijo Diana?- pregunte, no podía defenderme sin saber sobre que me tenia que defender, aunque claro, lo intuía

-¿Te creíste lo de esa entrevista?- pregunto muy enojado, yo solo asentí y espere a que contestara- valla estúpida que eres. Esos chicos que son fanáticos del torneo solo se quieren meter en nuestras vidas para después nosotros hacer algo mal y sentirnos fatal por que ahora ellos están tristes.

-No pensé que pensaras así, pensé que eras diferente, o que al menos podías mostrar el lado amable que todos tienen, eso pensé.

-piensas mucho, deberías alejarte de esa pagina, solo te llena de ideas locas que no tienen sentido.-

-¿de verdad no tienen sentido?-

-K' ya basta, no la hagas sufrir como siempre lo haces- lo detuvo Maxima

-No! ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Quiero arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

-De acuerdo princesa- fulmino a K' con la mirada y a la vez amenazándolo. Cuando se fue solo pude sentarme en el sillón de ahí y tratar de relajarme, esto me estaba poniendo triste, pero no quería llorar frente a él, no de nuevo como todas las veces que lo he hecho.

-¿Así que ahora tratas de verte más madura haciendo esto?-

-no lo se… de verdad pensé que eras diferente- estaba a punto de llorar a mares… solo que esta vez… no salía ninguna lagrima

-¿quieres llorar? ¡Adelante! ¡Ni que fuera raro en ti!- lo dijo tan frio que el corazón que tenia se termino de romper en 2 frías partes. No lo soporte más y llore.

Algo raro estuvo en ese momento… sentí unos brazos rodearme, alce la cabeza y me pareció raro ver al que provoco mi llanto tratando de consolarme, lo único que atine a hacer fue tratar de separarme, pero en ese momento el me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo hasta la salida, donde estaban Whip, Diana, Foxy y Maxima platicando, cuando me vieron solo sonrieron, no entendía nada. Me subió a su moto y en menos de 1 minuto estábamos en mi casa.

Me ayudo a bajar, para ese momento yo estaba más tranquila, ya no tenía lágrimas pero tampoco una sonrisa, solo se veía la cara de sorpresa y de inseguridad en mi rostro. Abrió la puerta de mi casa ¿de donde había sacado la llave? Entramos, me llevo a mi habitación y me pidió que encendiera la computadora. Lo hice, después me pidió que revisara la pagina donde vi el texto que provoco nuestra pelea, así lo hice, me pidió que leyera su biografía y lo hice. Al hacerlo me lleve con la sorpresa que leí: "k' Dash ya se despidió de la soltería! Confirmada la relación de noviazgo entre K' Dash y Kula Diamond".

Solo pude abrir mi boca en cara de sorpresa, una lágrima traicionera salió de mi ojo y en seguida lo mire a él.

-No todo en esta pagina es real, pero esta noticia si lo es- dijo mirándome por primera vez con ternura y cariño- ¿estas de acuerdo? ¿ó piensas que es solo un rumor de esta pagina?

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Te amo K' Dash! –dije antes de abrazarlo muy fuerte, por un momento pensé que era un sueño… pero no era así. Era real.


End file.
